Salvation Android Arc Fic 4
by Debs dragon
Summary: When Eighteen is regurgitated by Cell, what thoughts are going through her mind? How does she cope with who and what she is? Her past and the future? Fic 4 in the Android Arc
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don' own don't sue. I do own all the other characters that pop into this ficcy as well as the story itself. _

_**Rating: PG 13 Some violence & language.**_

_**Eighteen's POV**_

_**Summary: When Eighteen is regurgitated by Cell, what thoughts are going through her mind? How does she cope with who and what she is? Her past and the future?**_

_**If you wish to archive then please ask I'm a nice person. :)**_

_**Android arc #4**_

"Salvation"

Debs-dragon May 2002

Scared... I remember feeling scared and then I heard Juunannagou's voice. But although I could hear the familiar sound the voice was not his. That's about all I can remember before that beast managed to out smart me and I found myself being pulled and drawn into that body. I fought with everything I had but it was useless. He won and I found my body and mind detached... floating if you will and the only comfort I could find was that my brother was here with me.

I couldn't see him but I could feel him, sense his presence lost and wandering as mine was also. Both trying to find each other in the darkness that had claimed us. Idly I wondered if this was how it was supposed to end.

The scariest part of all was that I no longer cared.

Blinding light and then I was being draw upwards. All my sensors returned to me and began to flash and beep as the power was sucked out of my system. Warnings were all around me as my core power began to drop rapidly. Blindly I scanned through fading memory banks to try to stop the inevitable, but it was too much. Then the squeezing. I felt as if I was a square peg being pushed through a round hole. The pain - while bearable for the moment - was rapidly becoming uncomfortable and I began to wish it would all just end.

I have never been a great fan of pain.

And then as rapidly as it had begun, with one final, crushing pulse it was over. My system flashed the red 'shut down' message behind my closed eyelids and I plunged into blackness.

I have no idea of how long my system was shut down for but I do remember waking slowly. One by one my circuits and wiring began to hum as the power core somehow had re-energised and was almost back to full. Ironically I now thanked the man that had been responsible for my existing condition, thanked him for the foresight he had to equip me with an inbuilt safety mechanism that allowed my mechanical side to shut down and run on the very barest of power until my core could re-energise, in effect keeping me alive until it was safe for me to reactivate.

I groaned softly as my systems began to function; running a full check I found that I was pretty much all okay. A few minor faults, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. The biological side of me was in really good shape considering all it had been through and already the regeneration had begun. I opened my eyes to find I was no longer in the desert. I stared around in an attempt to get my bearings but nothing looked familiar. Over to one side stood the Z fighters and I quickly stood, taking up a defensive posture as I did so. The short guy, realizing I was functional, spoke softly to me.

I couldn't help myself though. I had been programed to destroy these people and yet... they had helped me. Why?

They chattered amongst themselves and to me and I discovered that the young boy had managed to defeat Cell. That certainly stunned me. I was awash with different sensations. Part of me wanted to run and part of me wanted to stay and find out more.

I stayed.

The one they called Yamcha was quite happy to hurl threats at me from a distance. That amused me until it was revealed that it was Krillin - the little guy who had saved me. Once more I began to wonder why. The bald one hit the younger one. What was his name? Gohan... That's it; Gohan across the head as he revealed the others crush on me. I was shocked.

Afraid of the feelings that were rising inside me and unsure how exactly to deal with them, I did the one thing that came naturally to me. I spoke my mind, telling the short guy in no uncertain terms that regardless of what he had done for me there was no way I was going to fall at his feet or become _his_.

I turned on my heel and jumping from the platform I began to descend towards the earth.

I hadn't got far when the sky began to darken . I stopped in my downward flight and glanced upwards where an amazing sight met my eyes. A long, golden streak was spiralling upwards, lighting the way as it twisted and swirled, then became still as it formed into some type of beast. My curiosity well aroused, I headed back towards the platform to see for myself just what it was that graced the skies.

They were all huddled together with that creature hovering above them. It opened its mouth and spoke. The Z fighters conversed with the beast and I was dimly aware of wishes being granted, but I found it hard to focus on anything but the magnificent creature before me. Slender green body with delicate overlapping scales. Elegant legs with claws adorning the end of each toe, the many ridges that graced the spine from the base of the skull to the tip of the perfect tail; and the eyes... They glowed like two rubies. The deep but soft voice that boomed out across the landscape held within the sounds of one wiser than his years. I was mesmerised by the beauty of the dragon that had arisen from those seemingly plain orange balls.

My mind was brought back to the present with a jolt as I heard the Krillin guy make a wish for me to become human. I tried to process the meaning of this but kept drawing a blank. Why would he want me to become human? After what Junnana and I had done to this planet and his friends why should he care what happened to me? I felt moisture begin to leak from my eyes and hastily brought myself under control. This would not do. I couldn't show any weakness. What I heard next stunned me and I felt weird as a warmth enveloped my chest and then... nothing. There was an emptiness where there once was my means of destruction. It took a few moments for this to sink in and then anger took over once again.

I could hear them conversing about myself and Juunanagou. Oh boy, did I have to set the record straight!

I came from my hiding place and let fly with a barrage of words, informing all of the fact that Seventeen was my twin brother and not my boyfriend. I said a few other things before once more turning on my heel and going to leave. I don't know why I stopped, but I did and turned back to Krillin and thanked him in my own way before again plunging off the edge and flying back towards the surface of the planet below.

My mind was scrambled, all the information racing through at breakneck speed as I tried to catalogue, analyse and understand it - but to no avail. So much had happened in such a short time and I was feeling both physically and emotionally drained. I needed to go somewhere, somewhere safe where I could sit and think, recharge my systems and sort out this rollercoaster of emotion that was travelling through my wiring like miniature electric shocks.

The lab had been destroyed so there was no point in heading there. A distant bell began to tinkle and then increase in volume until It pealed loudly in my head. Of course! I would go to Aunt Jenny and Uncle Howard's home. I'm sure they would understand what had happened to me and give me the warmth and comfort that I so desperately craved as I tried to sort through my tangled life. I set a course for the place I once called home.

#

Pretty soon I found myself on the outskirts of the city and I kept myself low and fairly well hidden as I made my way down familiar streets and past familiar homes. My heart, if I had still got one as such, would have been thudding in my chest by now, but instead all I could feel was an increase in body temperature as my nuclear core began to heat with the increase in emotional stimuli. I rounded the corner and there up ahead was Aunt Jenny's and Uncle Howard's place.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and broke into a run. The tears flowed freely from my eyes and sobs began to escape my mouth as I drew closer. As I neared the stately home so my steps slowed as my mind took in that all was not well with the house. The closer I got the slower was my progress until finally I halted outside the familiar white gate that led up the path to the front door. The now _boarded_ up front door. My head swivelled as I noted that the windows were similarly boarded up.

Stunned, I stood for a moment taking it all in, then there was a rustle of bushes and I turned to see the wrinkled, yet familiar face of Mrs Butler the next door neighbor. She stared unblinking for a moment and then her hand came up to her mouth as recognition set in.

"Krystal? Is that really you?" she asked.

Controlling myself as best I could I returned the old woman's gaze. "Yes, it's me, Mrs Butler."

"Oh my... I never thought I would ever see you again, child. Now look at you, all grown up." A large tear made its way through the maze of wrinkles on the face before splashing down and being absorbed by the cloth of the woman's shirt.

I moved towards her. "Mrs Butler, where are Aunt Jenny and Uncle Howard? Why is the house all boarded up?"

Mrs Butler reached forward and took the young android's hands in her own. "I guess no one has told you."

"Told me what?"

"I was sure that they notified Gero when it happened," Mrs Butler mused to herself.

"Please, Mrs Butler, what happened?"

"They never told you. _He_ never told you, did he?" Mrs Butler's voice began to climb in volume as she stared at the blonde.

"What didn't they tell me? Please, Mrs Butler, I have a right to know," I began to beg.

She sighed softly then looking at me with sad eyes she began.

"Not long after you and Jay were taken away by that man, Gero, Jenny and Howard engaged another Lawyer. A really top class one from the really big city. They were heartbroken when you two left and equally determined to fight to get you both back. I'm not too sure on all the details as I didn't like to pry, but I gathered that no matter which avenue they tried, which way they went, Gero managed to block them. "

She stopped for a moment and looked at me once more to see If I understood what she was saying.

I nodded.

"They tried for years but all to no avail. I could see what it was doing to your Aunt. Bit by bit she was giving up... losing hope as the time dragged on and they were no closer to finding you both or succeeding in getting you returned. In the end she seemed to just fade away. She nothing left to live for once you two were gone. In the short time that you had been living with them Jenny had blossomed and grown. You guys were good for her, you were the children she could never have had naturally and therefore were doubly important to her. Then to lose you both was a bitter pill to swallow. In fact she didn't swallow it. I suppose you could say she choked on it. She passed on just a year ago next fall..." Her eyes were misted as she was lost in her memories.

I felt the tears begin to slide down my own cheeks. "What about Uncle Howard?" I whispered unable to speak any louder.

"When Jenny passed away it broke him, the poor man. He nothing left to live for. He lost both of you and spent their life savings on lawyers and detectives in their attempts to solve the mystery of your parents' deaths and locate you two and all for nothing. He was greeted with a brick wall at every turn. My heart bled for them both." Mrs Butler pulled out a tissue and blew her nose before continuing.

"Just six months after Jenny's passing Howard gave up his fight for life and joined her. I suppose you could say he died of a broken heart."

I stared straight ahead as I absorbed this information. They had tried to find us. They hadn't given up at all, but Gero had somehow managed to stop them at every turn. Once more I felt the anger return as I realised just how low Gero had stooped in an effort to continue his work. I stared at the old woman in front of me. "Thank you, Mrs Butler."

Mrs Butler reached and tucked a stray strand of blonde behind my ear, the gesture was simple and yet it spoke volumes. "I wish I could say or do more for you my dear to make this easier, but I can't."

"That's alright, I appreciate you telling me all that has happened. I never forgot them or stopped wanting to come home to them." My voice trembled and I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"That's okay." Mrs Butler suddenly pulled me into a warm embrace then just as quickly let me go. "What are you going to do my dear? Where are you going to stay?"

The questions were simple enough but in all honesty I didn't have an answer. I thought for a moment before replying. "I would like to take a moment to go inside the house and look around. You know, a way of saying goodbye..."

"Sure honey, I can understand that. You go right ahead, I will be next door if you need me. Please stop by before you go."

I nodded my head to confirm that I would.

Mrs Butler turned and headed back to her home next door, she paused at the gate and turned to me once more.

"Didn't your brother come with you?" she asked curiously.

"H...h..he couldn't make it," I replied and quickly turned my head and then walked to the front door before she could say anymore.

I forced the front door to open and stepped inside. Immediatley the quietness and gloom overwhelmed me. Dust was thick everywhere, coating the once white sheets that covered the furniture and turning them grey. The specks danced merrily in the few sunbeams that permeated the gloom. My footprints remained in the dirt that covered the once shining floorboards. I looked around and felt my heart catch as familiar sights came back to haunt me. I moved deeper into the house. Finally I reached the bedrooms. I pushed open the doors, taking in the damp, rank smell of neglect, each room the same endless stream of dirty dust covers. The last door I opened I moved into the room and pulled the covers from the bed. Staring around I removed the remaining covers and then took in the familiar sights, as fresh as if I had seen them only yesterday, not eight years ago. I felt the emotion break forth as the sights assaulted me. No longer could I hold back. I sank to my knees as a long anguished cry broke through from the restraints of my throat to cut through the air and the dam of tears broke free.

"Oh Jay... Aunt Jenny... Uncle Howard..." I cried the names to the heavens, but no one was there to hear my sobs.

I continued to cry until the well was dry, then I curled up into a ball and drifted in and out of consciousness as I tried to come to terms with the loss of the rest of my family.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't own** **don't sue. I do own all the other characters that pop into this ficcy as well as the story itself. **_

_**Rating: PG 13 Some violence & language.**_

_**Eighteen's POV**_

_**Summary: When Eighteen is regurgitated by Cell, what thoughts are going through her mind? How does she cope with who and what she is? Her past and the future?**_

_**If you wish to archive then please ask I'm a nice person. :)**_

_**Android arc #4**_

"Salvation"

Debs-dragon May 2002

Chapter 2

I don't know how long I lay curled up in my protective ball on the floor, but when I finally came to my senses the sun had begun to set and a warm, orange glow settled through the windows to bathe the room in its soft colours. Wearily I dragged myself to my feet and moved to the bed where I again curled up. I had nowhere to go, no one wanted me and all my family were now gone. Feeling sorry for myself and with no idea of what to do next, I shut my eyes and drifted into an uneasy slumber.

#

Krillin stood by and watched as Trunks climbed back into his time machine and with a joyful wave of his hand, vanished once more into the future to do battle with the androids still there. Once he had gone everyone began to drift back into the golden dome of Capsule Corp. Krillin stared at the place in the sky where Trunks had disappeared and gave a long, drawn out sigh. He knew he should be happy that they were all still alive and that Cell had finally been defeated - and by Kami so he was, but he still felt sad in a way that Goku had sacrificed himself so they could all continue to live in peace. He understood the noble Saiya-jin's decision to stay in the other world and he respected the warrior for this, but he still missed his friend, after all, they had been through so much together.

He watched as the others moved inside and then turned to walk away when a strong hand wrapped around his arm pulling him to a stop. He turned and stared into the concerned eyes of young Gohan.

Gohan had watched his friend carefully, noting how the bald man's normally bubbly personality had turned very quiet. Gohan wasn't know for his tact, but for once he managed to find some, along with a clear insight into Krillin's problem. He knew the ex monk was missing Goku, but that was only a small part of the problem, he was also hopelessly in love with that blonde android. With a sense that only the young can possess, he tackled his friend about it.

"I think you should try to find her Krillin and talk to her," he said in his soft, quiet voice.

Krillin allowed a blush to creep up his cheeks. "W..w...what are you talking about, Gohan?" he stammered out hoping to buy some time and order his thoughts.

"That android girl. I think you should find her and try to talk to her."

Krillin stared off into the distance and ran his hand over the back of his head as he was apt to do when nervous. "Now why should I want to do a thing like that for?"

"Well, I know I'm only a kid but I do have eyes, Krillin. I can see that you really like her and that you are hurting inside 'cause she just left like that, so why don't you try to find where she went?"

Krillin thought for a moment.

Gohan continued... "If you can find her then all you need to do is sit down and talk to her, tell her how you feel."

"My dear Gohan, I don't know where you get your ideas from at times but it's just not that simple."

"Why isn't it?" asked Gohan.

"Well... ummm... errr... It's just not!" snorted Krillin.

Gohan scratched his head, even more confused now. "From how I see it you like her and she seemed to be a bit more friendly to you after you made your wish so why can't you talk to each other and then you can tell her how you feel and everything should work out fine." He smiled at his friend.

"I wish it were that easy, Gohan," said Krillin sadly.

Gohan was getting frustrated now. "I honestly can't see what could possibly be hard about talking to the girl." He shook his head and then suddenly a light went off. "Oh, I think I see what you mean, Krillin."

"Yes, it's all so easy in the fairy tales but in real life it's a little different. Supposing I can find her, there's nothing to say that she will want to speak to me. Even if she does talk to me I don't think I have the courage to tell her how I feel about her. I mean, what if she laughs at me? I don't think I could take that kind of rejection." Krillin began to pull at his shirt as he lowered his eyes and thought about the blonde goddess. Oh how much he longed to tell her of his feelings but he always became tongue tied near girls and the fear of rejection was so strong that he didn't want to let his feelings be known.

Gohan sighed. _"Grown ups,"_ he thought to himself. "Krillin, you know what my dad would say if he were here..."

Krillin looked up suddenly at these words.

"He would tell you to stop messing about and go out there and follow your heart 'cause the heart never lies and you have a good, pure heart in you." Gohan shifted his gaze away from the others, a little embarrassed at his speech.

Krillin tossed the idea around in his head for a while then he straightened his frame and resting a hand on Gohan's shoulder gave the boy a light squeeze. "Thanks for having faith in me, Gohan. I believe I will try to find her and talk to her. At least then I will know once and for all if she likes me or not and then maybe I can get on with my life."

"Great! Can I come with you?" smiled Gohan cheekily.

Krillin gave him a friendly cuff across the back of the head. "No, you can't. I need to do this on my own."

"Yeah, okay then... I understand. Good luck, Krillin," said Gohan and with a wave he turned and went back to join the others in the dome.

Krillin stood outside for a while longer, he needed the peace to be able to think. He had to form some sort of plan. Not only did he have to work out what he was going to say to the girl he had to make sure that she understood how he felt. As he mused over this thought the other realization hit him.

He had to find her first - and he hadn't the foggiest idea where to start looking for her.

# # #

Oblivious to the onset of the evening, Juuhachi continued her restless, haunted sleep.

Curled up on the bed, her limbs twitched occasionaly as her mind ran the nickelodeon of pictures across the screen of her eyelids. She kept seeing Cell as he absorbed her brother... her wonderful, caring brother and then he was gone, a part of that hideous creature's form. A moan escaped her lips as the monster came for her. She tried desperatly to avoid the thing, but to no avail. She could see the bald man, he held a control like the one Gero had once had, but he crushed it. And then the creature was upon her sucking her in and pulling the very life from her. The face of the being changed and became that of Gero, the mouth drawn up into a leering smile as she was being drawn into that form. She fought with all her might, pounding her fists into that face, trying to break free. The face changed yet again and this time it was Uncle Howard who was trying to draw her in. The mists swirled and she could see into the creature's body... see all the trapped, absorbed souls there. Her eyes raked over the many lost forms and what she saw caused her blood to run cold; there was Aunt Jenny... Jay... mom... dad... The creature laughed, a low, evil menacing laugh as her eyes opened wide with shock... No! she screamed as the beast pulled her in to join their fate.

I wasn't sure if it was my arms thrashing in the air or the guttural scream that tore from my throat that woke me up; and I didn't care. Whimpering softly I realized it had all been a nightmare. One horrible nightmare. I sat up noting the darkness and wondered what I should do. As much as I wanted to stay here I couldn't. The house wasn't home anymore. I wasn't sure just who owned it now but I was alone here with too many memories. I shivered. I had to find somewhere to stay, somewhere warm and safe where my memories couldn't come back to haunt me.

Getting up off the bed I replaced the dust covers, sneezing violently as I placed the large one back over the bed. Making my way back down to the front door I though of stopping by to see Mrs Butler once more and asking if I could spend the night there. Just one night and then tomorrow I could sort myself out and find a place to stay.

Mrs Butler opened the door at my timid knock, the light and warmth spilling out from behind her onto the porch.

"Come in child... come in..." she said and proceeded to pull me into the warmth.

I stood with my teeth chattering as I wondered where to start. I didn't have to say anything as Mrs Butler took complete charge.

"My lordy me," she muttered, "I shouldn't have let you go in there alone. Now look at you, all scared and shaken up... and cold too by the feel of you."

She took me by the arm and I felt myself being propelled down the hallway and into the large, warm kitchen. I was pushed into a chair and a mug of steaming cocoa placed in my hands. I wrapped my fingers around the mug and allowed the heat to permeate through my skin to the cool metal below. I may be part machine but I still retained a lot of my *_human_* attributes as well. Before I knew it a bowl of hot soup appeared in front of me along with a plateful of crusty bread.

Mrs Butler spoke with a gentle yet firm tone. "You get that into you sweetie and then I will run you a hot bath and turn down the spare bed. You aren't going anywhere tonight, you're staying right here."

I looked at the older woman with gratitude. Although I didn't require food or drink to continue my existence I was quite capable of taking in the food stuffs as my digestive system was still fully functional. Slowly and mechanically I began to eat.

Mrs Butler continued to bustle around muttering under her breath to herself. "Poor little child, after all this time to come home to this... I don't know... What was I thinking letting her go in there all by herself... This must have been such a shock to her... Jenny would never forgive me if I let her go while she is in this state..."

I smiled to myself as I listened in to the woman's quiet ravings. With my superior aural system I could hear every word as clear as if she were speaking to me direct. It looked like the immediate problem of somewhere to stay had been solved. For one night at least I would not be alone... and tomorrow...? Well, tomorrow was a new day and I could work on that one in the morning.

Wearily I took the bath that had been offered and snuggling into the warm bed I pulled the sheets up to my chin and began to close down my systems one by one so they could re-energize while I slept.

Mrs Butler pushed the door to the guest bedroom open just a crack and saw the girl fast asleep in the bed. She smiled to herself and then jumped as her husband came up behind her. Pulling the door shut she motioned for him to be quiet and follow her back to the lounge room.

As soon as they were in the lounge the questions came forth. Mrs Butler put up her hands in protest at the onslaught. "Whoa, Henry, slow down a second," she said.

Henry turned and sat in the over stuffed lounge chair, quietly folding his arms and crossing his legs awaiting his wife's explanation.

Mrs Butler began the tale of seeing the girl again and telling her of the neighbours'' fate. Henry listened attentively. "So when she came back and was on the doorstep, the poor little mite looked as if she had seen a ghost... all shaking and her eyes..." Mrs Butler wiped the back of her own hand across her eyes in remembrance. "They looked so... so... "

"Haunted?" finished Mr Butler for her.

"Yes, haunted. I couldn't just leave the poor girl standing there, Henry. She has had an awful shock and I would say she doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Henry stared at his wife and cleared his throat. Dropping his eyes he frowned as he studied his calloused hands before beginning to speak. "This may come as a bit of a shock to you, Mavis," he began, then toying nervously with his wedding ring he continued. "I have very good reason to believe that this young girl is one of those two androids that is responsible for a lot of the damage that we have been reading about and seeing on the television recently."

Mrs Butler gasped and her hand went to her mouth. "Surely you aren't serious?" she said in disbelief.

Mr Butler reached forward and placed his hand over his wife's. "I have never been more serious in my life," he stated quietly.

"But that was a horrible green creature... I remember seeing it on the television. He was the one responsible for all the terror and destruction and then there was that big tournament thingy..."

"The Cell games."

"Yes, that was it, the Cell games and Mr Sataan beat the daylights out of him and saved us all." said Mrs Butler.

"That is correct my dear, but if you think back to before then, the news gave us some reports of killing and destruction by a couple of androids. A girl and a boy... no more than around 18 years old I would guess..."

"Surely you don't think..."

Mr Butler cut her off. "The resemblance to Jay and Krystal was uncanny. The ages fit as well and then there were the rumours of Gero's experiments."

Mrs Butler looked stunned. "How... how did you find all this out?"

"When Howard and Jenny were going through all those battles in the courts trying to get the kids back so that Lawyer feller they had working on the case did some digging around. He came up with a few startling and somewhat unbelievable things. Unfortunately none of what he found could be proven to be true although there was reason enough to believe it all. But as the courts said... it was all circumstantial. But I know that Howard was convinced that Gero was up to no good and didn't have any blood claim on the kids, he just wanted them both for some warped reason. Unfortunately there was no concrete proof. I will give Gero his due, he was very thorough in covering his tracks."

"I can't believe that what you are saying is true, Henry, those kids were sweet and innocent, Jenny was a wonderful surrogate mother to them both. They wouldn't have had it in either of them to do the things that you are suggesting they did."

Mr Butler sighed and patted his wife's hand. " I know this is hard for you to believe, hell I didn't want to believe that it could be possible." Mr Butler got up and moved across the room to the wall unit. He opened one of the drawers and rummaged around looking for something, then with a grunt of satisfaction he pulled out a scrap book. Flipping through the pages he made his way back to where his wife was still sitting. He crouched down onto his haunches and placed the open book on her lap and pointed to a newspaper clipping. "Look my love, I kept some of the bits from the papers, Howard asked me too in case they could be used in the courts." He shook his head sadly.

Mrs Butler stared at the clipping before her. Her eyes took in the image of a young girl... a girl that had an evil smirk on her face as she was intent on watching something. That something was a young boy, who's face was obscured by a mop of black hair in the process of destroying a large apartment building. Her face paled as the recognition set in. She turned the pages slowly, not wanting to see more but forced to satisfy the morbid curiosity that tugged at her soul. Finally, with a sob she slammed the book shut, tears running down her cheeks. She had to face facts, the truth was jumping off the pages at her. The resemblance between the pictures and the sweet children that used to live next door was uncanny.

Mr Butler removed the scrap book from her lap and pulled his wife into his arms, rocking her gently as he comforted the distressed woman.

"I didn't want to believe it either, but it's all there in black and white," he said.

"So now what do we do?" Mrs Butler asked between slowing sobs.

"I really don't know, my dear, I really don't know," he replied.

A quiet cough from the doorway alerted them to another's presence. Both looked up to see Krystal standing there watching them. Instinctively Henry drew his wife closer to him as he stared at the girl. Neither was able to voice any form of words so the silence stretched on. With a swift movement Krystal entered the room and sat opposite the couple, a sad expression on her beautiful features. Mrs Butler managed to find her vocal chords and spoke first.

"Krystal... Is it true that you and Jay were responsible for all that destruction and killing?" she asked.

Sadly I stared at the only other people that currently knew me as I used to be. '_Well, Mrs Butler had never been one for beating around_ _the bush,'_ I thought. I watched as their faces twisted into looks of horror, disbelief and finally fear as I raised my head and answered the question.

"Yes."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Don't own** **don't sue. I do own all the other characters that pop into this ficcy as well as the story itself. **_

_**Rating: PG 13 Some violence & language.**_

_**Eighteen's POV**_

_**Summary: When Eighteen is regurgitated by Cell, what thoughts are going through her mind? How does she cope with who and what she is? Her past and the future?**_

_**If you wish to archive then please ask I'm a nice person. :)**_

_**Android arc #4**_

"Salvation"

Debs-dragon May 2002

Chapter 3

I couldn't blame them for their reaction to my confession of guilt. I knew that what Jay and I had done was wrong, but we had both been powerless to stop it. I sighed softly and stared at my hands.

"Why?"

It was a simple enough question but one that was going to take a lot to answer. I watched as the Butlers struggled with their human nature which told them to get as far away from me as possible.

They stayed.

"It's really a very long story and one that I am not very proud of in parts either," I said as I began to ransack my memory banks and bring forth all that I could. "Please... I want to tell you what happened but I need for you to do something for me in return." I stared hopefully at them.

"What is it you want?" said Mr Butler, the distrust evident in his voice.

"All I want is for you to hear me out. Listen to my tale, but do not judge me until you have heard it all. Then, when I am finished I will leave if that is what you would like. I will go and never bother you again, but first listen to me."

Mrs Butler leaned forward and took a deep breath. I could tell she was frightened of me now but was battling her emotions. Part of her still looked upon me as the sweet, innocent child of 10 years, but then the thought of what I had done clouded her mind and fear took priority.

"We will listen to your story, child," she said quietly and settling herself into her chair motioned for me to begin.

I began my sordid story from where Gero had 'claimed' us and dragged us both into his mountain retreat. I didn't elaborate too much on his experimentations as such but skimmed over them so that the basic idea was there. Trying to explain how we were both changed and transformed into the beings we now were was a little harder than I'd thought it would be and I felt the lump in my chest grow larger with each thought of my now lost twin. The part where Cell came in and took us both and then my final release from that creature were very painful for me to speak of and at times I felt as if I was re-living the whole nightmare. I finished by telling them about Krillin who had in a sense rescued me, but I didn't tell them of the dragon and resulting wish. Some things I just wasn't ready to part with yet and this memory was one I was still having problems coming to terms with.

Mr Butler's face was contorted as he thought deeply on what I had said. "No wonder Gero blocked Howard at every turn. Look at what he stood to lose if he was found out, not to mention the scandal."

"You poor dear. It must have been horrible for you. And you say you couldn't help but kill?" said Mrs Butler.

"Yes. I'm afraid that once Gero's experiments were complete and he transformed Jay and myself, he had programed us to kill. He was a genius in many ways, but a very disturbed human being who was eaten away by the need for revenge," I said softly.

Mr and Mrs Butler sat in silence trying to understand all that I had just told them. I answered the unspoken question that I knew was on both their minds.

"I have no desire to kill or destroy any more. I guess you can thank that Krillin guy for that." I stated the fact softly but in a manner that left no doubt as to the fact that I was not willing to discuss the reasons why.

"I don't mean this to sound the way it is going to, my dear, but how do we know that you no longer wish to kill or destroy? It's not that I doubt your word, but think about it... people, as much as they want to can't just change overnight, and although you tell us you aren't going to hurt anyone how can we be certain?" Mr Butler began to look embarrassed, the words just weren't coming out the way they were supposed to.

"I understand what you are saying. I don't know how I can convince you that I no longer have the programming to kill and destroy, all I can say is that the chip in my brain has been changed somehow and humans are no longer a threat to me and so the desire is gone." I hoped this was enough.

Mr Butler ran his hand over his chin in thought. "Strange to say but knowing the Krystal you used to be I believe you, but I warn you, the hard part is just beginning. It's the rest of the country you have to convince, and they hold some pretty long grudges."

I sighed. "Yes, I realize that and it will take a tremendous effort on my part to be able to right all the wrongs that Jay and I committed." My voice caught in my throat as I mentioned Jay's name.

Mrs Butler reached out and took my hand. "You haven't told us where Jay is," she said quietly, knowing there was something I was hiding.

I looked into the woman's eyes, eyes that showed they understood some of my pain and wanted to help me. I swallowed hard. "I don't know where Jay is. I saw him absorbed by that creature before I too was taken. While I was inside the beast I could sense Jay's presence but I couldn't find him. Then I was returned to the world and the rest is a blank until I awoke with that Krillin guy next to me. No one said anything about Jay so all I can assume is that he was still in the creature when it was destroyed. I'm sure that if Jay had managed to get out he would have tried to find me..." I realized that tears were coursing down my cheeks and I found it hard to speak.

Mrs Butler's maternal instinct kicked in and killer or not she was out of her chair and across the room in seconds. Gently she pulled the girl into her warm embrace and rocking her slowly stroked her hair as she tried to settle the sobbing form. "Hush now child... Hush... all will work out."

I sobbed into the woman's shoulder as she tried to comfort me. "I don't know where he is... Oh, Mrs Butler, I ..I think he must be dead!" I hadn't wanted to admit it to myself before but all the evidence seemed stacked towards this conclusion and with a final acceptance I let forth the tide of tears I had kept bottled up for so long.

Mrs Butler continued to rock me in her arms as I let go. Mr Butler hastily left us and went to make some tea. When he returned he set the tray on the table, pleased to note that I had stopped my uncontrolled sobbing for the moment at least and was now whimpering softly.

"All I want to know is why?" I paused. "Why is it that everything that is dear to me gets taken away? First my parents and then Uncle Howard and Aunt Jenny and now Jay. Tell me, what is it I must do to stop the heartache and have some warmth back in my life?"

Mrs Butler smoothed back the strands of my hair and dried my tears.

"I don't know why this has all happened to you, Krystal. I wish I could say something to make it all better, but I can't. I know it's not fair and it grieves me to see so much sadness in a life so young. No one should have gone through what you have. But if it's any consolation both Henry and myself think you are a remarkable person to have survived it all and you are welcome to stay here with us for as long as you like."

I couldn't help but notice the glare she sent to Mr Butler as if challenging him to disagree. He didn't but passed me a cup of tea instead and rolled his eyes in mock defeat.

I smiled.

"That's better," said Mrs Butler. "Now, you drink that tea up and let's get you settled back to bed, I think you have had more than enough excitement for one night. I know I have!"

Obediently I drank the hot liquid down feeling the warmth radiate through my system. I was tired and drained, I needed to rest and allow my systems some down time to repair and regenerate. Wearily I made my way back to the guest room and for the third time that night lay myself upon a soft mattress. As I slipped into suspended mode so my last thought was of Jay's warm, smiling face.

# # #

Krillin stared out across the ocean deep in thought. It had been several days since the demise of Cell and life was beginning to return to some form of normality. Mr Sataan had taken all the credit for their hard won victory and that annoyed the bald man to a point. He was particularly hurt to think that Goku had sacrificed himself and received no recognition for his selfless act and yet that big oaf was getting all the glory. Not that Krillin desired any for himself. On the contrary, he could do without all the media attention as he was sure the others also didn't want to be bugged. Still, it would have been nice for the world to have known the truth - and a simple thankyou wouldn't have gone astray either.

Master Roshi watched in silence as Krillin continued his brooding. There was something more bothering the boy that much was obvious and he had a pretty good idea what it was, but just how was he to broach the subject with Krillin?

Krillin came inside and sat at the table as Master Roshi placed their dinner upon it. They ate in silence for a while before Krillin pushed his half eaten meal away from him.

"I'm sorry, Master Roshi, I guess I'm just not all that hungry right now," he said.

Master Roshi put his chopsticks down and stared at Krillin. "Look, Krillin, you haven't been yourself since Cell was destroyed. I know you miss Goku... hell we all miss that big lump, but there is more to this than you are letting on and it's eating at you, so come on... out with it."

Krillin looked up at his former sensei. " That obvious, eh?"

"Yes, it is, now spill the beans."

Realising he had no other option he told Master Roshi of his crush on the android and what Gohan had said.

"So what's stopping you my boy? From what I remember of her she was one hot babe, you should be out there after her now," grinned Master Roshi, his glasses flashing wildly.

"I would but I have no idea where to start looking for her," said Krillin sadly.

"Hmmmm... May I make a suggestion then?"

"Sure, as long as it's a sensible one," said Krillin with a cheeky grin.

Master Roshi huffed. "I am capable of thinking of other things you know."

"Yeah that's what frightens me," smirked Krillin.

"Why you insolent whipper snapper. I have a good mind to knock you into next week for that remark."

Krillin looked with amusement at the old master. "Okay, so what's this brilliant idea of yours then?"

"I don't know if I should tell you now after hurting my pride like that," sniffed Master Roshi.

"Awww... come on."

"Alright. I was going to suggest that maybe you should visit Bulma, she has the genius and with her computers she may be able to track down where the android may be," said Master Roshi.

Krillin thought for a moment. "Thats a great idea, if anyone can track her down Bulma can. Thanks, Master Roshi."

"He, he, he... See, I'm not just a pretty face after all," snickered Master Roshi.

"That's debatable," muttered Krillin under his breath and he got up to leave.

"Where are you going, boy?"

"I'm heading for Bulma's. Might as well get started now," he called as he headed for the door.

Roshi sighed. "Okay then, see you when you get back, good luck. Oh and say hi to Bulma for me."

"Will do," said Krillin and without so much as a backward glance he launched himself into the sky and set course for Capsule Corp.

It wasn't too long before he saw the familiar golden dome up ahead. The setting sun made the already soft golden hue even richer as Krillin came in to land on the front lawn. He walked up to the front door and rang the bell, then folding his arms waited patiently.

Hearing the bell's summons, Vegeta scowled. "Who could that be?" he muttered. Then "Bulma!.. Bulma! Someone's at the door."

"So... get up and answer it then," came the annoyed reply.

"Why can't you?" he snorted.

"'Cause I'm really busy at the moment trying to fix this part for your gravity chamber your princelyness, so if you want to train tomorrow I suggest you ANSWER THE DOOR!" screamed Bulma.

"FINE!" yelled Vegeta and pulling himself up out of the chair he marched down the hall to the door. _"This had better be good_" he thought to himself, _"If it's another of those door to door sales people, or god forbid, one of those religious nuts then he wouldn't be responsible for his actions_." He smirked to himself as he recalled the last religious visitor. He had hightailed it so fast back down the path he was just a blur. Not that Vegeta's glare and subsequent fire ball had anything to do with the retreat.

He opened the door to be greeted by Krillin's nervous face.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Errr... Hello to you too, Vegeta. Would Bulma be home?" he asked, voice shaking a little.

"Yes."

"Do you think I could speak to her?" he asked in a slightly stronger tone.

"No."

Krillin swallowed. "Huh? No? Why not?"

"Because she is busy, cue ball, now buzz off," Vegeta growled.

Suddenly a voice drifted down to the doorway. "Is that you, Krillin?" it said.

"Yeah, it's me, Bulma," called Krillin.

Bulma emerged from the rear and made her way down to the door. "Come in, Krillin, come in. Vegeta, why haven't you let Krillin in?"

Vegeta folded his arms and scowled. "You said you were busy."

Bulma gave a funny laugh and punched Vegeta lightly on the arm. "Take no notice of Mr Sore head here, Krillin. He is just worried that he won't have his beloved gravity machine repaired by tomorrow." She reached forward and pulled Krillin inside. "So to what honor do I owe this visit?" she asked as she led Krillin to the lounge room. Vegeta followed behind, his scowl still firmly in place.

Krillin finished the coffee Bulma had made at the same time as he finished his story of why he was there.

"You want to DO WHAT!" bellowed Vegeta. "After all that those two did to this planet and its people you want to find this android?" He shook his head in disbelief.

Krillin shrank back in his seat. "I know it sounds crazy and all... Shit, even I have problems understanding how I feel about this, but I do know that I need to find her and talk to her, then I can get on with my life."

Bulma sat deep in thought. "I don't think it's all that hard to believe, Vegeta. I mean, Krillin likes the girl and after that wish he made to remove the bombs from within her I don't see her to be as much of a threat as before. Frankly if she was going to continue on that rampage of destruction surely she would have started by now?"

"I don't care what happened with that dragon. A leopard can't change his spots as you humans keep telling me," retorted Vegeta.

"You changed," said Bulma softly as she placed her warm hand on his arm. "Why can't she?"

Vegeta gave a long, drawn out sigh. That woman had somehow beaten him again. "Fine! Do what you want but don't expect me to be here to save your asses." And with a grunt of disapproval he got up and left the room.

Bulma smiled at the receding form. "Don't worry about him, Krillin, his bark is really worse than his bite."

"So do you think you can help me Bulma?" asked Krillin his eyes wide with hope.

Bulma thought for a moment. "I have an idea, Krillin. Come with me."

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Don't own** **don't sue. I do own all the other characters that pop into this ficcy as well as the story itself. **_

_**Rating: PG 13 Some violence & language.**_

_**Eighteen's POV**_

_**Summary: When Eighteen is regurgitated by Cell, what thoughts are going through her mind? How does she cope with who and what she is? Her past and the future?**_

_**If you wish to archive then please ask I'm a nice person. :)**_

_**Android arc #4**_

"Salvation"

Debs-dragon May 2002

Chapter 4.

Krillin followed Bulma to the rear of the dome and into Bulma's workshop. Moving amongst the many tables that held all sorts of equipment they finally stopped at the computer.

Bulma sat down and began to type a series of commands into the machine and then sat back to wait.

Krillin pulled up a chair and sat next to her, he still hadn't a clue as to what the woman was up to. "Umm, Bulma... Can I ask what it is you are doing?"

Bulma turned her gaze to the man beside her. "If my thinking is correct, which it usually is, then I should be able to hack into Gero's computers."

"But weren't his computers destroyed when the lab was blown up?" asked Krillin.

"There is a slim chance that something may have survived. Enough to give us a clue at least," said Bulma, her brows knitted together as she thought.

"What if there isn't?" Krillin had to ask.

"Then it will take a lot longer to track her down," replied Bulma. She hoped that this wasn't going to be the case as it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

She got up and started to walk out of the lab. "I'm going to get a coffee, Krillin, the computer will continue to do its stuff so I suggest you come and get one too. You look like you could do with one."

Krillin followed reluctantly but acknowledged the fact that staring at the screen wouldn't make the computer work any faster.

They returned a few minutes later and again took up position by the screen. After what seemed like an age to Krillin, but was only minutes, the computer beeped and the screen flashed. Bulma was immediately at the keyboard, her eyes scanning the screen for the information there.

"What is it, Bulma? Did you find anything?" asked Krillin eagerly.

"Krillin! move back out of my way and let me work, will you!" yelled Bulma as Krillin invaded more than just her personal space.

Krillin backed off sheepishly. "Sorry, Bulma... but I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Just stay out of my way and let me work," she replied and elbowed him in the ribs.

Krillin sat down again and watched carefully. He really didn't understand much of this hi tech stuff, but he hoped it would lead him to his obsession.

Bulma's brow creased into a frown and she typed more commands into the computer. Sitting back and letting the computer work she addressed Krillin. "Well, it seems that most of the hardware was destroyed in the destruction of the lab."

Krillin groaned.

Bulma gave him a dirty look for interrupting her. "However, I have managed to find something out. If the data is correct then those android's were once flesh and blood like you and me. All I can find is a couple of names and a bit of genetic data on the two. I'm currently searching the network of district courts for any information on Gero and a couple of kids.

Krillin's eyes opened wide at this bit of information. "That's good isn't it?" he asked.

"Well in a sense, yes it is. I knew that Gero once worked in the field of genetics, but then something happened to the company, I'm not sure what though. It was all hushed up and covered over. After that he seemed to disappear and wasn't heard of until there was a bit of a skirmish with something called the Red Ribbon Army. I don't know for certain just how much he was involved in that as it was a long time ago, but I do know that Goku had a hand in the halting of the army's exploits. From the little information I could gather from dad, at the time Gero was involved quite a bit but no one could prove anything and the guy just vanished. He wasn't heard of again. Most people thought he was dead, but that as we now know was not the case. It seems he managed to find somewhere to continue his work without anyone being the wiser until he launched those experiments on the world." Bulma finished her story and looked at Krillin, a mixture of emotions running across both their faces as the realization set in.

"Call me thick if you want too, Bulma, but that translated to me as Gero took a couple of innocent kids and turned them into monsters," said Krillin.

"That's exactly what I am thinking, Krillin, but as Gero's work was mostly destroyed I guess we will never know just what really happened. Unless..." she trailed off.

"Unless we find Juuhachigou and learn the real truth," finished Krillin.

"That's assuming we _can_ find her and she is _willing_ to talk," responded Bulma.

The computer interrupted their musings with a loud beep, both Krillin and Bulma craned forward to see what it had found. There on the screen was information they hadn't dared to hope they would discover. Quickly Bulma typed in more commands and the screen flickered as it located the files.

"Bingo," said Bulma as Krillin hovered over her shoulder. "If this data is correct, which it should be, about eight years ago Gero lodged an application with the court of Orange district to have two orphaned children known as Jay and Krystal placed into his custody. There's a lot more here on the case, but his application was successful. It looks like the kids were orphaned when their parents were killed in a bungled bank robbery. They were then taken into care by a couple... errrr, hang on a tic..."

Krillin hopped from one foot to another in anticipation as he waited for Bulma to scan through the data on the screen.

"The children were taken in by a couple called Jenny and Howard Williamson; it seems that after Gero took the kids away from them they never stopped in their attempts to get them back. I don't think I need to tell you that the attempts were futile." Bulma sat back and folded her arms.

"So now what?" asked Krillin.

"That's all I can find, Krillin. The only thing I can suggest now is that we try to find this Williamson couple and see if they can help us out more. If Juuhachigou is now alone in the world I would think it safe to assume that she would head for the one place she knew was safe and held happy memories for her."

Krillin thought long and hard. "I suppose it's as good a place as any to start. You wouldn't by chance have an address there, would you?"

Bulma typed rapidly again. For once luck was on their side. "Yes," she said in triumph and began to scribble the details down on a piece of paper. "Here you are Krillin, that's the address the records have for them."

Krillin took the slip and stared at the writing there. "Thanks, Bulma. I really owe you one this time," he said and reaching forward he placed a kiss on the woman's cheek

Bulma smiled at the smaller man with whom she had shared so much over the years. "I'm glad I could help out. Now, as it's a long way to go to find her and there are no guarantees that she will even be anywhere remotely near the place, I suggest you stay here the night and then you can start out in the morning."

"Thanks, Bulma I am a bit tired so if you don't mind I will take you up on that offer and head off first thing," said Krillin.

Getting up from the seat, Bulma stretched and yawned. "Come on, I will show you to one of the guest bedrooms and then I had better get back to work on that gravity machine or I will never hear the end of it from his royal pain in the ass."

Krillin smiled and followed Bulma back through the maze of corridors to a comfortable room.

"Good night, Krillin" she said.

"Good night, Bulma; and thanks again for having faith in me and what I am doing."

"Hey, no sweat, Krillin. I just hope you can find her," said Bulma and then turning, she headed back to the workshop and the task of fixing the gravity machine.

# # #

Krillin rose early the next morning and met up with a bleary eyed Bulma in the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said as he finished off his coffee.

Yawning, Bulma rubbed her eyes. "Thats all right, Krillin, Trunks will be up in a moment and demanding his breakfast so not much chance of a lie in anyway I'm afraid." She reached for the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. "So... all ready for the big trip?"

"Well, I suppose I'm as ready as I ever will be. I just hope she doesn't reject me again. That's providing I can find her."

"Look, Krillin, I don't want you to get your hopes up too much, this is a long shot and I mean the chances of her being there are somewhere in the range of a million to one."

"Yeah, I know. But I have to start somewhere and this seems as good a place as any." Krillin stared at his empty cup.

Bulma placed her soft hand upon his arm and squeezed gently. "I hope it turns up something for you, Krillin, you deserve to be happy."

Krillin smiled at the simple gesture. "Thanks, Bulma, that means a lot to me."

Trunks took that moment to appear in the doorway. His small pyjamas rumpled and his hair ruffled from sleep. His eyes opened wide when he saw Krillin there and immediately he scooted across the room to hide behind Bulma's legs.

Krillin laughed. "It's okay little man, I'm just leaving."

Bulma scooped him up into her arms and ran her hands through his lavender locks. "Morning, sleepyhead," she cooed.

Trunks stared bashfully at Krillin before ducking his head into the safety of his mother's shoulder.

Krillin got up and walked towards the door.

"Hang on a sec Krillin." called Bulma, and she quickly grabbed something off the bench top and passed it to him. "Here, take this and call me when you have some news, okay?"

Krillin looked at the satellite phone in his hand. "Thanks Bulma. I will call you as soon as I have any information." He passed through the door and stood on the lawn, with a wave of his hand he took to the sky and headed for the address written on the piece of paper.

#

It didn't take as long as Krillin thought to fly to the town that Bulma had written down. Once he was there he landed on the outskirts and made his way on foot. He stopped at a cafe on one of the main streets and bought himself a coffee and doughnut. He knew the street had to be around here somewhere. He was cursing himself for not having the forethought to bring a map.

Finishing off his refreshment he approached the girl behind the counter with the hope of getting some information as to the street's location. He was in luck, the girl knew where it was and hastily scribbled down directions on a napkin for him. Krillin took it gratefully and left the girl a generous tip for her help. Once more he stepped out onto the pavement and into sunlight to resume his search.

As he walked the streets he noticed how this part of the country was pretty much untouched by the androids' destruction. Most of the havoc that had been caused by Cell had been restored to its former state with the Dragon's wish, but this part looked as though it had been left completely untouched. Krillin walked for a while longer before he found himself finally staring down the length of a street that was familiar only in name. He began to walk down searching for numbers. He found the number 27 at last and gazed beyond the white picket fence up the path to the front door.

His heart stopped its wild pounding, instead taking up residence somewhere in the vicinity of his feet as he realised that the house was deserted. The windows were boarded up and an air of desolation hung over the place. Sighing deeply, he pushed the gate open anyway and proceeded up the path to the door. He noticed that the door had been opened recently. His heart once more began to hammer in his chest. Could that mean that Juuhachigou had been here? Was possibly even still here? He pushed the door gently and it swung open a touch.

As he entered the cool hallway he wondered where the occupants were; from the look of the place it had been deserted for some time. Idly he made his way through, searching each room for a clue. When he came at last to a bedroom, he noticed that this room had recently had someone in it. The dust cover on the bed didn't hold a film of dirt like the rest of the covers.

Unfortunately, whoever had been here had long since gone. Dejectedly, Krillin turned on his heel and left the house. He pulled the door shut behind him and allowing his eyes to adjust to the sunlight, pondered his next move. He hadn't a clue as to who had been here. It may have been Juuhachi or then again it could have just been a wanderer looking for shelter for the night. He wondered where the Williamson's were, It was obvious they hadn't resided here for sometime now.

An uneasy feeling came over him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Someone was watching him. Quickly he gathered his wits and slowly turned around, scanning the immediate area. His search stopped as he located a pair of blue eyes observing him through the hedge separating this property from the next one.

"Hello again, Krillin."

to be concluded...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Don't own** **don't sue. I do own all the other characters that pop into this ficcy as well as the story itself. **_

_**Rating: PG 13 Some violence & language.**_

_**Eighteen's POV**_

_**Summary: When Eighteen is regurgitated by Cell, what thoughts are going through her mind? How does she cope with who and what she is? Her past and the future?**_

_**If you wish to archive then please ask I'm a nice person. :)**_

_**Android arc #4**_

"Salvation"

Debs-dragon May 2002

Chapter 5

"Hello again, Krillin."

The voice cut through his head like a knife. That soft, sweet sound like a melody that he never thought he would hear again.

"Cat got your tongue, Krillin?" I asked with a smile.

Krillin's cheeks turned red as he tried desperately to form words but his vocal chords had deserted him for the moment. He had dreamt of finding her and now here she was and he was struck dumb! _Great, just great! Way to go, Krillin old boy!_ he thought.

Realizing that Krillin was having problems coaxing his voice back from wherever it was it had gone, I moved away from the hedge and came around the side to walk down the path towards him. I noted his shyness and it touched a chord inside.

Krillin looked up as the blonde approached. Somehow he managed to form words. "Hello, Juuhachigou." Then not knowing what else to say he blushed red and stared at the ground.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Ummm, well, actually I was hoping to find you," replied Krillin.

"Well, you found me. So what can I do for you?"

RealiZing this was his chance, Krillin jumped in head first before his sanity could talk him out of it. "I have been thinking about you a lot since... since... since you know what, and I was hoping to find you as we need to talk." There, he had got it out at last.

I looked at the small man, an amused expression on my face. So Krillin wanted to talk, did he? I couldn't see any harm in that, besides, I really owed it to him for saving me in a sense. "Okay Krillin, we will talk only let's go somewhere better."

Krillin looked up and smiled. She was willing to talk... great! That at least was the first hurdle cleared, now all he had to do was get over the rest and find the finish line. "Do you have anywhere in particular you would like to go?" he asked.

"There's a coffee shop not far from here, is that okay?" I said.

"Sure, fine with me. Lead on," said Krillin.

I turned and headed back down the path and onto the sidewalk. Krillin fell into step beside me. We didn't talk, opting instead to enjoy the silence. There would be plenty of talking to come. We reached the coffee shop and I pushed open the door. We sat down in a booth at the rear and ordered our coffees, waiting for them to come before broaching the subject to come.

Stirring the sugar into the rich brown coffee, I swiped the spoon across the top, gathering the foam and sliding it into my mouth. A good cappucino was one thing I had sorely missed. I raised my eyes and stared at Krillin. "You wanted to talk. Let's talk. Before we start though I want to ask you a question."

Krillin looked at me expectantly. "Shoot," he said.

"How did you find me?"

I listened carefully as Krillin explained about Bulma and her computer skills in tracking me down. He also mentioned a little of Gero, but not much. When he had finished I sat back and ran the information through my data banks.

Krillin watched closely to see what effect this would have on the android. He hoped she would stay so as he could talk to her some more. Maybe he would even get up enough courage to let her know how he really felt about her.

I realized just how much effort Krillin had gone to in tracking me down. Underneath that so called tough exterior there was a sweet man, and seeing as how he had managed to find me I at least owed him the chance to ask of me what he would and answer as best as I was able. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked, sipping on my coffee.

"Well there are so many questions going through my head but most of them relate to how you and your brother ended up with Gero."

I winced at the mention of Jay. The wound was still raw and I wasn't ready to discuss anything about my brother at the moment.

Seeing the wince of pain Krillin could have cut his tongue out for touching such a raw nerve. "I'm sorry, Juu. I know it must be painful for you and I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't going to ask you anything along those lines as I gather you will tell me when you are ready." Krillin looked at the girl and locked eyes. His heart melted as he read the pain and suffering in them. "What I really would like to talk to you about is what you plan to do now. I mean, do you have anywhere to live? Have you thought about what you want to do with your life? Have you got relatives that can take care of you?..." Like someone had opened the floodgates so the torrent of words burst forth.

"Krillin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up, you're babbling," I said and then smiled to myself as he sank back into his seat. I sighed and stared out of the window. Just how much did I want to reveal to him at this time? I dragged my eyes back to the man sitting opposite me and reaching forward I took his hand. "Krillin, I am not ready to tell you all of my past at this moment, but I will answer your questions and try to give you some information. Please don't ask for more as I am not ready yet to deal with those thoughts."

Krillin smiled._ At least she hasn't hit me,_ he thought. _Yet_... supplied his brain helpfully.

And so I began my tale, a shortened version of it. "Jay and I were twins. Our parents were killed in a supposed bungled bank robbery when we were little. We didn't find out until later that they were, in fact, murdered. Our parents' good friends the Williamson's took us in and cared for us for a couple of years or so until Gero showed up on our doorstep. He had filed for custody in the courts claiming to be a blood relative of our father's."

Krillin's eyes widened.

I continued. "The case was heard and although the Williamson's fought hard we were turned over to Gero. We went to live with him in his mountain retreat. At that stage we knew nothing of Gero or what connection he had to us. We lived with him for eight years and during that time he had us tutored by the best teachers available. Jay was convinced he was up to no good as he spent most of his time locked in that laboratory of his. It wasn't until about a year ago that we began to find out what was happening in there and by then it was too late." I felt tears welling in my eyes as my data banks reminded me of what we had suffered there.

Krillin watched as the young android struggled to retain a grip on her emotions.

Choking back my tears I tried to finish my story. "He was conducting experiments. Horrible ones that involved genetics and DNA, combining biological and non biological systems to create a superior being, cloning of sorts. But he needed us to finish his work. I don't know if it was good or bad, but when he went to make his final transfers something went wrong. A chip was damaged and so Jay and myself managed to retain all our memories along with the new ones and orders that he had programmed us with." I felt my world begin to crumble. I had said to much but looking at Krillin I knew I could trust him, that no matter what I had done he would care for me.

"After it was all over and you took me up to that place and made that wish, I just had to get away. I was your enemy for god's sake! I knew how the others felt about me and I wanted to get as far away as I could and so I came back here. But I came back to an empty house. Aunt Jenny and Uncle Howard both died not long ago and so the Butlers next door have let me stay with them till I decide what to do. They were scared of me at first but they know I won't harm them. It doesn't matter where I go, people are always going to react to me with fear and hatred... aren't they?" A sob left my throat. "I didn't want to do any of the things we did. Gero is the one to blame, he's the one that programmed us to seek revenge." The tears ran unchecked down my cheeks as I understood just what my life was going to be like from now on. People would always run from me in terror or try to attack me. Suddenly I didn't want to live anymore.

Krillin reached into his pocket and handed me a handkerchief.

"Don't cry, Juu. I know you weren't to blame for all that destruction, it was just one man's hatred that forced him to seek revenge on people with any means he could. He didn't care who he destroyed in the process. But it's all over now. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," said Krillin with tenderness in his voice.

"Ohh, Krillin... you really are a sweet man, but I'm afraid it's too late for me. The world would be much better off without me. I can't exile myself, and now that you have removed the bombs from inside me I can't even self destruct. Although the desire to destroy went along with the bombs, people don't know that. All they see when they look at me is a monster and they run screaming in fear. I don't want that. Let's face it, I have nothing left here. Please do me one last favour. There is a chip inside me that once removed will completely deactivate me. Remove it for me and then destroy my body... Please..." I begged with my eyes that Krillin could see how much I needed for him to do this... to end my torment.

Krillin was torn in two. He could read the anguish in the android's face and understood her reasons for wanting to cease to function, but he couldn't do it. He got up and moved into the seat next to Juu. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Stroking her hair softly he began to speak in a gentle, soothing tone.

"Please, Juu, don't ask me to do that. I can't destroy something as beautiful as you. I believe you have a really good, ummm, heart in there. Please let me take you home with me to Turtle island. We can live there together in peace. Or if you would rather, I can get us a house in whatever city you want and live there. I promise to take care of you."

"But I can't live in a city Krillin, don't you see? People are scared of me and it will only be a matter of time before they form a vigilante group and come after me."

"Then let's go back to Turtle island. We can live there for a while, give people time to forget, to move on with their lives. Then we can always move to the city at a later date if you want."

I looked into his eyes. I could see concern and love there and I felt overwhelmed. Here was someone that was trying to protect me, someone who cared. I had forgotten what it was like to have another care about me. I so desperately wanted to go with him and yet I couldn't help but feel I would hurt him just as I had hurt so many others in my life.

"Please say yes, Juu. I can't deactivate you... I love you too much to do that."

My breath caught in my throat. Krillin had just confessed his love for me. I wasn't sure how to react to that. I didn't love him, but I felt a sense of warmth in my system when he was near me. Maybe this could work. But I would have to tell him of my feelings.

"Krillin?"

"Yes?"

"I hear what you are saying, but..." I swallowed hard. "Please try to understand, I don't return your love. I am fond of you but I don't think I love you."

"Thats okay, Juu. I am grateful for your honesty but it still doesn't change the fact that I would like to take care of you. I want you to come and live with me. That would be enough for me. Who knows, maybe you can learn to love me but should you meet someone else and fall in love with them then you are free to go. I won't stop you. Just please say you will live with me, at least until you get yourself sorted out."

The offer was genuine. Part of me screamed to take him up on it and part said to get away and destroy myself while I still had the chance. All my life since the loss of my parents I had had love and security offered to me only to be taken away as soon as I relaxed and began to enjoy it. Why should this be any different?

_Because this is Krillin,_ said the human part of me that still existed, _and he has laid every card on the table, no hidden clauses... no strings_.

With a sudden surge of hope, I made up my mind and grabbed for what little happiness I still could.

"Okay, Krillin. You win," I said. "I will go with you to Turtle island, but please give me time. I have a lot to come to terms with."

Krillin felt his heart leap with happiness and hugged Juu closer to him. "You can take all the time you need. No one will bother or upset you. You can be free to be yourself. Ohh Juu, I promise you won't regret this," he said, elated with the decision.

I smiled at his childish excitement. "I had better not regret it," I growled teasingly. "For if I do, you will also regret it."

He grinned back. "It's good to see you smile."

"It's nice to have a reason to smile," I said softly.

We returned to the Butlers' home so that I could inform them of my decision. I would have liked to have believed that they were sad to see me go, but although they said and did all the right things I could sense that they were relieved that I was leaving. I couldn't blame them though. It can't have been easy for them knowing they had a killer sleeping in their house.

"Do you have anything you wish to bring with you?" asked Krillin.

"All I have in the world is what I am standing in Krillin," I said sadly.

"Then we will soon change that," he said. "Once you are settled in at Kame house I will take you shopping and get you anything and everything you need."

"Thankyou. How can I ever repay you?" I whispered.

"You already have thanked me by coming to live with me," replied Krillin.

I reached forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek, smiling as he reached up and ran his fingers over the spot then went bright red.

"Let's get going then," he mumbled.

"Hang on a sec, Krillin," I said, "There's something I have forgotten." I dashed back inside the Butler's home and returned a moment later.

"Okay, now we can go," I said.

"What did you forget?" he asked, looking at a small bag in my hand.

Silently I reached into the bag and withdrew its contents. I held up Miss Fluffy for him to see. "She is the only thing I have left that my parents gave me and she means more to me than anything." I clutched the teddy bear close to my chest and waited for Krillin to ridicule me.

He didn't.

Instead I felt his hand upon my arm. "I understand," he said softly.

Without another backward glance we took to the sky and headed for Turtle Island and my new life.

~ Owari ~


End file.
